We Found Love
by naruslilG
Summary: Love wasn't supposed to happen to people like him in a world like this. If anything he was supposed to be content with just being able to survive...but smoldering coal eyes and a sexy smirk just had to mess everything up.


I do not own anything in this story except for the plot idea.

Thank you!

Please R&R

X

_"Yellow diamonds in the light"_

_X_

_ Journal of Naruto Uzamaki – May 5, 2012_

_If anyone were to ask me, I would say that the invasion happened slowly. That this disaster didn't occur over night (despite what most people believe). I would argue that this invasion was planned, that each step was thought out and executed with precise precision. That this wasn't random or spontaneous, I would argue that this was the work of methodical beings. That we were hand picked for this ungodly experiment. I would say that we were being watched for years, that they were just waiting silently to make their move, and they did._

_X_

September 16, 2013

The pavement was cracked, dried blood covered the roads like black paint and dead bodies littered the side of the street, the smell of rotting flesh hung heavily in the air and the sound of despair played as a back drop to the scene. Naruto sighed heavily, navigating carefully around the bodies.

The invaders had already been here, the mangled and unrecognizable display of the corpses was undeniable proof of that. Naruto cursed silently under his breath, they were moving faster than he had planned. "Shit." He hadn't expected them to hit Osaka until at least a week from now, his hopes to scrounge up more recruits for the rebellion was slowly dwindling.

He slipped his black, roughed up backpack off of his shoulders and laid it gently on to the blood soaked pavement and rustled through its items, finally finding the item that he needed.

He pulled out a metal object shaped like a leaf, the device was thin and extremely light, at the tip of the leaf was a small microphone used for recording voices or any Intel that you discover, he pressed the button on the bottom of the makeshift stem and the tiny microphone turned red.

"This is operative Naruto Uzamaki, ID number: 1029593, updated status on mission Osaka." He heard a faint beep on the other end, which meant his leaf, was now recording. "Just arrived in Osaka at around 1600 hours, the place was demolished…all signs of foreseeable life have reduced to nearly ten percent. It seems that the invaders are heading towards Kyoto. I will look through the remains to see if there were any living survivors for recruitment. Naruto out."

He clicked the bottom of the stem again and felt the leaf sizzle slight under his touch; he scanned his surroundings one last time before he let the wind take the metal leaf. The device turned a vibrant green before slipping silently into the wind, already making its way back towards the rebellion.

He glanced back towards the bodies and gave a grim frown, then walked forward into the burning city of Osaka.

X

Sakura doesn't quite remember what happened, her memory of the yesterday was full of images of screams and the sound of bones imploding on each other. She remembers the feeling of terror that coursed through her veins as those _things_ plowed through the front entrance of the school. She remembers the smell of it's slimly flesh and the look of pure murder in its eyes as its cocked its gun, ready and sure to fire. Maybe it was naiveté that made her assume that its weapon couldn't possibly take down the whole school, at best it would have the power of normal _human_ made gun, but that was stupid of her to believe. She had seen the news reports about the invaders ungodly powerful weapons, she had seen the destruction that it was doing to Africa, America and Europe, and she had _seen_ it she just didn't want to believe it.

So when the _thing_ cocked back its weapon and flashed a dark grin filled with blood red teeth, she thought that the damage it caused wouldn't be so severe with just one…and she was wrong. It had blown through the whole school, tearing apart the buildings and dorm rooms at the university. She remembers screaming and screeching running and just trying to stay alive; she remembers the feeling and thoughts as she sat in the fetal position behind an old wooden desk wondering what heaven would be like.

God she was so sure that she was going to die, but then the explosion had died down and the _thing_ had stomped off somewhere to destroy more lives. She shuddered staring back down at her blood soaked arms, and bit back a sob frantically wondering if this was her blood or someone's else's blood, and she received her answer when she saw the imploded body to her left.

She must of went into extreme shock, she gathered, because when the attack took place it was midday Tuesday, and she wasn't innocent enough to think that she had sat here for only two hours. Fear pulsed under her stomach and she wondered what she would do, it was getting dark and she had no idea if those things were still out there. She had no idea if it was safe for her to even move or to stay perfectly still until _somebody_ walked by. She felt tears streaming down her face, and her body began to shake and quiver. She had no idea how she was going to make it out of this alive, _God I just wish my parents were here._

Her parents? Her body jolted upwards eyes wide filled with unmasked worry. Were they safe? Were they alive? Had those things destroyed homes as well? With a jolt of energy she surged forward, tripping slightly. She turned her eyes towards the huge gaping hole in the side of the school. She had to find out. She couldn't sit her in fucking fear without knowing if her parents were okay. She just couldn't _sit here_.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm the extreme thudding that her heart was doing. She was scared, that part was obvious…but these were her parents. She took a shaky step forward and another and another until she was standing right in front of the gaping whole, her body shook with fear and her legs wobbled, she tried to take one more step and she collapsed onto her self. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't go out there on her own, and this time she let a raw sob tear through her throat. She would have to wait for someone to force her out of this building.

X

It had been a day since Naruto started searching for any survivors and to say that his luck was shitty was a huge understatement, everywhere he went there was nothing but dead decomposing bodies, that made him flinch, but he couldn't give up. The rebellion was running extremely low on fighters; they needed Naruto to complete this mission. He vaguely wondered if Kiba had any luck finding survivors in Fukuoka, but quickly dismissed that thought, Fukuoka was basically declared a dead mans zone by their commanding officer, so there was no way that he found anyone there at all. If he had Naruto was sure that he would receive a message with Kiba bragging about the new fighters that he recruited, Naruto chuckled at that.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard something shift to his right, and his senses turned on high alert, he hadn't heard anything sense he stepped foot in Osaka, not even animals. He gripped the shuriken that was strapped to his hip, muscles tensing slightly. It couldn't have been one of the invaders; they were a cocky race that didn't feel the need to hide in the presence of humans, so this must be a survivor…so why was he hiding?

He didn't have the chance to think these questions through because a black blur shot out from ruble from his left? Not prepared for the attack coming from his opposite side he pulled his hands up into a defensive position but he was too late. The kick landed solidly in the middle of his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, he didn't have time to register the pain because as soon as his back hit the pavement he propelled his body forward, and sent a quick punch towards his attacker.

There was a steady pause and Naruto took in the features of the guy across from him, long tangled raven hair that stopped just above the shoulders, and deep coal eyes. He was definitely older than Naruto, but by how many years Naruto couldn't make an accurate guess. He was taller than him by a couple of inches give or take and had the build of and experienced fighter. Naruto felt anticipation curl underneath his nails….this guy could be recruited.

"Hey," Naruto said catching the attention of the man across from him, "look I don't wanna fight you," He stated slowly, the man gave him a superior smirk before looking him up and down.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically, coal eyes growing colder, before Naruto could retort the man charged at him again, this time throwing a quick punch. Naruto dove and a knee was sent straight into his face. Naruto groaned when he hit the floor, clutching at his now bleeding nose.

"I don't wanna fight you," Naruto wheezed out again, his nose aching painfully.

"Really? Then what do you want to do?" Before giving him time to answer…_again _the man charged at him, pulling out a katana from God knows where, ready and aiming for his chest.

"I want to recruit you!" Naruto screamed frantically, the blade ending inches above his chest, Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief. He stared back up into confused cold black eyes, the mans lips were turned into an ugly frown, the man nodded his head, and Naruto took that as a time to explain.

"I'm with the Kohona rebellion." He saw the mans eyes widened in surprise and Naruto licked his lips nervously, "I'm here to find any survivors and take them back to the base. I'm here to find citizens who need a safe place to stay, and to also recruit any people who are willing to join in this war against the invaders. So I wa-"

"Not interested." The man said bluntly cutting him off, and Naruto felt anger coil in chest.

"What? You didn't even let me finish!" He shouted back in retaliation, the man ignored him though and turned away from Naruto already dismissing their conversation. "Hey!" He shouted again, scrambling to get himself off the floor, "If you don't want to fight at least let me take you to shelter!" The man snorted in response and kept walking forward. Naruto furrowed his eyes brows in confusion at the man. "Can you tell me why you don't want to join or at least your name?"

And he just kept on walking, Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "I'm starting to believe that your nothing more than an A grade asshole!" Still no response. He sighed and stalked off…who needed that jerk anyway.

X

Sasuke had been scrounging for food two days after the attack happened, he had pillaged clothes and weapons off the corpses on the street, and even robbed a few survivors, because survival came first, and you didn't survive by catering to the people around you. So when he saw that blonde walking around with a backpack that seemed packed to its limits, he saw the perfect opportunity to stock up on supplies. He didn't expect the blonde to be a decent fighter and he especially didn't expect him to be apart of the Kohona Rebellion. He scanned the slightly buff blonde and snorted…the kid couldn't be older than sixteen. So he left them there because he wasn't worth his time.

He had been a part of a rebellion before, one that had gone horribly wrong and refused to be apart of another one…especially if they were recruiting inexperienced kids to do a grown mans job. He cracked his knuckles and looked at the sky…it would be dark soon and he needed to find shelter and fast. He picked up his pace passing by blown up buildings and destroyed homes, none of those looked safe to stay in. He walked for a couple more hours before spotting the remains of a university, there was a huge hole in the front but the dorms and the rest of the building seemed to still be in tact. He smirked to himself, this place was probably littered with dead students with pockets of change…plus the dorm rooms should be filled with food and a nice bed.

This was perfect. He walked up to the gaping hole and walked cautiously inside, hoping that those aliens weren't in here, after a quick scan he entered the university cautiously, already looking for corpses that he could look through. He shuffled through his back pack and pulled out his flash light, it was now almost completely dark and he would need the little bit of extra light to help him see.

He turned the flashlight on and pointed it in the direction to his left and froze. There was a girl, possibly nineteen her gaze focused on something behind him, and her green eyes were filled with terror. Sasuke to in a breath and pretended not to suddenly notice the sound of breathing coming from behind him, and he pretended not to notice the creaks that he heard.

Instead he pointed his chin upward and strode confidently towards the girl with the pink hair, making sure to never falter in his steps. She shot him a look of confusion before turning her gaze back to the alien behind him; he sped up his pace when he heard the familiar whirl of the gun getting ready. "Shit," he muttered running full speed, and tackled the girl down to the floor, dragging her to follow him behind the rumble of what used to be a concrete wall. He heard her whimper erratically and cursed.

Then everything went boom.

X

I hope you liked the first chapter. Also I guess I should explain everything.

The days may seem off because each person was a at a different stage of the attack.

For example Sasuke was included with the first attack in the city….so he is a day a head of everyone.

Sakura was in the last string so she's a day behind

And Naruto is just catching up

Heres a chart if it's not making any sense.

Monday: Sasukes attack

Tuesday

Wednesday: Sakura's Attack

Thursday: Naruto Enters & Sakura wakes up from her shock

Friday: Naruto & Sasuke Meet…Sasuke&Sakura Meet

I can see how its weird because I didn't explain Sasukes attack, also please don't be too mad at Sasuke…he did mention that he was in a rebel group before and that it didn't end well…and that's why he is so callous towards the dead bodies and it will explain why he has a such a lack of respect for them as well.

Also I made Naruto younger, only because I wanted to; I think it would be better for them to be at different stages of life so that way they can offer different advice and different view points on the invasion.

Also don't be mad at Sakura, she's going to get better…way better.

And please ask any questions if you don't understand the technology.

ANND the invaders are based off the invader ZIM aliens…only buffer, more advanced and crueler.

And yes this story is based off of the song "We Found Love"

Please R&R


End file.
